In the End, It's Him and I
by RebelHuntress
Summary: The Force bond between Rey and Kylo Ren didn't die and neither have their hidden feelings for each other. Kylo fights his hurt through hate. What happens when his only thin string on the Light can't handle her own pain? Will he save her or allow her to succumb to the Dark Side? (POST THE LAST JEDI) (REYLO) Rating may change in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Cross my heart, hope to die**

 **To my lover, I'd never lie**

 **He said, "be true," I swear I'll try**

 **In the end, it's him and I**

 **He's out his head, I'm out my mind**

 **We got that love, the crazy kind**

 **I am his, and he is mine**

 **In the end, it's him and I, him and I**

 **-G-Eazy & Halsey**

He was reentering his chambers after a shower with just a black towel wrapped around his hips loosely when his eyes just about fell from his head. Luckily, he managed to keep quiet and avoid being detected by the familiar, infuriating, stubborn, bane-of-his-existence girl crouched on the floor with his back to him. She appeared to be fiddling with something in her hands and speaking to herself. He raised a confused brow. How the hell did she get here? And was she crazy? Well, yes, she is crazy, but not in the way of a lunatic. Or maybe he was the one going crazy and hallucinating, finally losing his mind after every day for weeks of dreaming of hazel eyes and chestnut hair.

"There… Nice and fixed."

He could hear her more clearly now that he had stepped closer and peered over her shoulder to see her smile a smile that could lit up even the darkest of nights.

"You're welcome, BB-8." She patted thin air, or in her case the annoying orange droid. "Next time be careful and stay out of trouble, will you? Bye!" she waved.

Then she froze as she suddenly turned on her heels to face him, lightsaber glowing blue inches from his face. Her smile was gone. Big surprise. She now had that all too familiar hateful glare… Until she gave me a once over and she clumsily dropped the saber blushing as she sputtered.

"What? I can't ever understand you." Kylo says smoothly, watching her in slight amusement as she bent down to pick up the saber.

"Put some damn clothes on!" She finally huffed in exasperation.

Kylo shrugged, "Why? This is my ship, my chambers. I can be naked if I want too also."

Her eyes grew, "NO! Please, don't. Ugh, why is the Force bond still functioning?"

It was very hard to resist rolling his eyes, "You tell me, Rey." He says coolly as he went inside his walk-in closet to dress. He sighed when he heard her follow him.

"You're pissed off at me." She spat.

"And we're in space." Kylo stated sarcastically as he pulled on some pants.

"I'm the one who should be fucking pissed off!"

Kylo turned around sharply as all the drawers flew open because of his buried rage finally creeping up to the surface and he realized she could suddenly see his surroundings as she flinched. He narrowed his dark eyes at her angry little form. She had been close and had to look down at her. Rey didn't like that, neither the coldness seeping from him so she took a good five steps backwards and crossed her arms protectively.

"You're the one who reached for my lightsaber—which you owe me a new one—to hack my head off because of my simple offer, after I saved your life. So, I suggest you stop screeching at me like a petulant little girl before you truly see my dark side." He whispered in deadly monotone.

Her eyes were blazing with steely fire, but when she opened her mouth to retort she thought better of it and simply turned around to ignore him. Good, let her drown in guilt. He resumed to redress, but froze when he heard sniffling. Hell, why was she so emotional? It made it harder to hate her.

"I'm not the only one to blame here! You murdered your father— "

"Not this again. I will not allow you to keep using that against me. It will never work." Kylo groaned in irritation. If ears could release smoke his would be fuming.

"Oh, the list goes on." She stomped up to him, tears running freely down her face.

"I am _very_ aware of my actions, Rey." Kylo says, glaring down at her and glancing at her clenched fists with a sly smirk. "Unlike you, I can live with them."

"I prefer to be nothing than the cold, heartless, and murderous jackass you are. The day you die, nobody will be there to even bury you." Rey snapped just before the Force made her disappear.

"I'm aware of that too." Kylo murmured to her emptiness.

There was a quick knock on his door and when Kylo opened it he found general Hux practically bouncing on his feet with a wicked grin on his pasty face.

"You better have a good explanation for this." Kylo says, glancing over his shoulder at the time. It was pretty damn well past midnight.

"Supreme Leader," He bowed and Kylo took the opportunity to roll his eyes. "The planet where Skywalker resides has been located. Ahch-To."

 **Rey's POV**

 **a few days later...**

The burden came so suddenly that she fell to her knees and let out a gut wrenching sob. Her knees started to hurt and bleed from the cold stone beneath her and the downpour chilled her to the bones, but none of that mattered. The pain in her heart was the greatest of them all.

Luke was gone. Chewy, Finn, and Poe had helped buried him while her, Leia, C3-PO, and R2-D2 watched in respectful silence. They all had already left, but only after she insisted she needed some time alone.

She would always be alone. She was nothing. Her parents sold her like nothing. Finn had Rose and Leia had the Resistance to command. Poe had was a busy pilot and general. Han was gone and now Luke.

And Ben...

 _"You are nothing... But not to me."_

Rey closed her eyes, his voice resounding in her ears like a million echoes, his face—a face filled with anger and loneliness—filled her mind.

 _"Let the past die. Kill it, if you have to... That's the only way to become what you were meant to be."_

In that moment, something clicked inside her. She abruptly stopped crying and opened her eyes to stare at Luke's grave with determination as she rose steadily to her feet through the pounding rain with new resolution.

 **A/N: Credit to cover image: pandacapuccino on instagram (his/her art is amazing! Go check it out!)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**


	2. Chapter 2

**You're the judge, oh no**

 **Set me free**

 **You're the judge, oh no**

 **Set me free**

 **I know my soul's freezing**

 **Hell's hot for good reason**

 **So please, take me**

 **-The Judge by Twenty-One Pilots**

 **Kylo's POV**

 _He was well aware he shouldn't be outside his tent at this hour, much less going to sneak into her tent. It was a risk he was willing to take if it meant that he could be with her. In the daytime they were always together, but never alone._

 _They studied, ate, played, and trained together. Nobody could deny that when they trained it was like a choreographed dance. It was as if they were one and the same. They both had the potential to become the face of the Resistance as the most powerful Jedis in the universe. Why would Master Luke ever separate them if they got caught sneaking around at night?_

 _He had a gift for her that night. A carefully chosen daisy flower. Ahch-To was rocky and salty, not very many flowers could be found unless you knew where to look... Or hunted for it for the past two weeks like he did. Anything for her._

 _But something was wrong. As he approached her tent he could feel something... Dark. He peered inside her open tent flap and distinctively saw his Uncle Luke hovering over her sleeping form with a raised lightsaber. It all happened fast. The sounds of lightsabers turning on, a shriek, him shouting for her._

 _"REY!" He shouted. Luke turned around abruptly with a crazed look in his eye, but he knocked him out cold with the handle of his lightsaber. Rey laid on her cot sputtering blood, trying to say his name._

 _"NO!" He scooped her into his arms, watching helplessly through the tears in his eyes as the life drained out of his precious girl. He screamed burying his face in her neck. "REY!"_

"REY!" Kylo sat bolt upright drenched in a cold sweat and gasping for air.

Nightmare. It was just a nightmare. That never happened. She's fine, Rey's fine.

He chanted in his mind as he wiped away the uncontrollable tears from his face. He was an emotional wreck. At least he got some sleep?

Kylo glanced at the time on the nightstand and slowly his lips curled in rage. He snatched the digital clock and threw it at the wall. It had only been fifteen minutes. So stood up and went over to his desk to pour himself one of many drinks.

 **Rey's POV**

Rey overlooked the city of Canto Bight on the balcony of her hotel room. It was so lit by city lights you couldn't see the stars, but she was high enough to catch some fresh air and enjoy the view beyond where the ocean was.

So much time to herself was starting to create self-doubt in her mind which she shoved into a locked room by allowing herself a drink. It tasted horrible and burned your throat, but Poe had said it could sometimes make you feel better.

"More like turn you into an alcoholic." Rey muttered with a cringe as she went back inside to throw it away.

She suddenly felt dizzy and it took her a moment to regain her balance. Then there he stood with her back to her. This time the only clothes he had were trousers. Rey was beyond caring by now, but a blush still creeped up her cheeks.

"Long time, no see. Ten days. Thought it was over." Rey sighed, setting down her drink and when she glanced up she cursed. "Holy shit... What the hell happened to you?"

He had turned around. His shoulders were slumped which was so unlike him as he always stood with grace and confidence of a prince. His midnight hair was a mess and not in the good way. The circles under his red rimmed eyes were darker than a new moon and if she sniffed at him she could distinctly smell the alcohol.

"Are you _drunk_ , Ben?" Rey sputtered in disbelief.

His eyes slowly appraised her, "The Force hates me. Curse you, Rey, _damn_ you. Guess I kind of deserve it." He slurred.

Rey gaped before passing a hand down her face and placing a hand on her hip, "You should go sleep it off before you say anything you'll regret. Like Maker forbid an apology or something."

"I CAN'T!" He suddenly blurted out and he seemed to grab something over where he was and threw it against the wall or something.

Rey winced even though she didn't hear the crash.

"I can't sleep. It's all your fault. Mostly." He accused vehemently.

"And why is that?"

"I dream... No, nightmares. Forget it."

Rey couldn't must up the energy to be mad at him. She just felt bad.

"C'mon then," She sighed, reaching for his hand. "Allow me to fix it then."

He stared at her hand skeptically as if it was a weapon covered in poison.

"How would you do that? Sing me to sleep?" He snorted.

"On second thought, fuck you." Rey turned on her heels to leave the room. "Get a stormtrooper to knock you out for a few days."

"No, no, no!" He gripped her elbow, sending a charge throughout her body. He instantly let go, but she turned around to hear him.

"Don't go." He pleaded just as he stumbled on his feet.

"When was the last time you slept? You're still human you realize that?"

"It's been a long while." He muttered sheepishly.

"Show me where you are." Rey took his hand and in the blink of an eye she could see his chambers.

She led him to his bed, pushing him down by pushing his bare chest-she ignored the way how good his skin felt under her palm-, and began to tuck him in like a child.

"Close your eyes now before I do it for you." Rey ordered.

"Are you always this aggressive or is it just with me?" He mumbled curiously.

She narrowed her eyes, "You really want me to answer that? I can be blunt, too."

"No."

"Good choice... Now close your eyes and start counting porgs."

He furrowed his brows and after a long silence, "What's a porg?"

Rey rubbed her temples, "Oh, for the love of... Start counting stormtroopers then." She says and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Don't leave." He says, locking my hand with his.

"I won't, you drunken baby. Relax." She says as she reluctantly laid down next to him. "Now shut up before I change my mind."

"You're mean. Are you sure you're not related-"

"Ben." Rey warned through gritted teeth. He didn't continue speaking. Instead she turned her head sideways to watch him. His lips moved silently as he began to count. He didn't count for very long for she began to hear his breathing deepen.

His whole demeanor shifted when he was asleep, his expression one of peace. A certain long piece of his dark fringe was covering his eye and nose. It was probably the hardest battle Rey had ever fought... She lost horribly.

"Damn you, Ben Solo. I hate you for doing this to me," Rey muttered angrily, but her fingers were gentle as she defeatedly tucked the fringe behind his ear.

 **A/N: I mainly write in first person so I get confused with this story. That's why in the first chapter I kind of got mixed up. I didn't proofread, but now it's fixed. So I apologize if along this story you ever see that mistake again. Hehe. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And if you feel you're sinking I will jump right over**

 **Into cold, cold water for you**

 **And although time may take us into different places**

 **I will still be patient with you**

 **And I hope you know…**

 **I won't let go**

 **I'll be your lifeline tonight**

 **-Cold Water by Major Lazer ft. Justin Bieber and MO**

 **Kylo's POV**

He had no idea why he came here. He knew Skywalker was dead, he sensed it in the Force. Anyone who would be here to bury and mourn the guy would be long gone. Still, uneasiness filled his heart if he didn't at least visit. It was the same as when he left, except for the place where the sacred jedi texts used to be kept in seemed to have been burned to the ground. An island filled with strange creatures and with air that smelled only of sea salt. He stayed close to ship where it had landed on a sleek, rocky shore. The waves crashed into it, water rising high and spraying everywhere with the wind. When a small mist hit his face, a memory came to his mind.

" _I know_ everything _I need to know about you." Rey says sharply, her hazel eyes filled with liquid fire. He knew that look. That steely look that nobody has seen but him, she reserves it for just him._

" _You do…? Ah, you do." He stepped up to her slowly like a snake slithering to its prey. "You have that look in your eyes… From the forest… Calling me a monster."_

" _You_ are _a monster." She reinstated and he stepped closer, leveling her with his own glower._

" _Yes, I am." He says and for a brief second, he saw fear in her eyes and her body shudder slightly and he felt satisfied._

Well, that sadistic monster was completely and utterly gone last night. Damn him. He was the type of drunk who was pathetic, but remembered everything in the morning. He didn't know whether to be embarrassed or angry. The way she acted though… He shook his head to clear those thoughts. _This is my true enemy now… And she tucked me in bed._ He has half a mind to beg her to kill him.

"Supreme Leader Ren."

Kylo turned around to face Hux, "Yes?"

"The Stormtroopers searched the island. There is nothing. Except for Skywalker's grave."

Kylo turned back around, "That's unfortunate."

"There's no trace of the girl either. Do you think she'll return? Shall we station somebody?"

Who can understand Rey's thoughts? He blinked and for split second saw her standing there with in the red dress she wore last night, beautifully deadly.

Kylo sighed, "No. It's useless. If she does come back she'll kill them. Let's forget the girl for the time being, focus on the Resistance and other matters." Kylo ordered and Hux nodded with his usual distaste for him.

 **Rey's POV**

 **Flashback to a week ago...**

Rey walked back to the millennium falcon where, from a distance, she could see the whole gang gathered around talking. Leia was the first to glance up at her, frowning when she saw the solemn expression on Rey's face whereas an hour ago it was filled with sorrow.

"Leia... May I speak with you in private?" Rey says as she approached the princess.

"Of course." She nodded and they walked together to where Luke used to live. Rey shut the door as much as she could behind her since it was a makeshift piece of bark, leaving everybody else staring and curious outside.

"What's going on, Rey?" Leia questioned, settling herself on a chair. _She was beautiful_ , Rey thought _, poised, wise, and so brave_. Rey aspired to be her, but, how could she? After all that's happened.

Leia snapped her out of her reverie, "Don't think so hard, dear, you'll get wrinkles earlier. Do you want to reach thirty and look like me?"

Rey broke into a smile, "That would be a compliment."

"Stop speaking nonsense." She chuckled lightly. "Now take a seat."

Rey walked up to her and was obligated to sit on the old wooden table for Leia was sitting in the only chair. She imagined Luke, all those years alone in that very chair, staring at this very table alone.

Rey started to speak before she began to cry again, "Finn told me there are corrupt arm dealers selling weapons and ships to both the First Order and Resistance."

Leia waited for her to continue with her signature unreadable expression.

Rey inhaled, "I want to take care of that situation… Before I go off on my own."

"Why?" Leia tilted her head expectantly.

She replied firmly, "Because I can't stay in hiding locked up somewhere without doing nothing and I'm no good as a spy, I'm too recognizable. I'm the last Jedi with little to no training so I must find my own path, learn control by myself. The Resistance… I need to rethink some things."

Leia placed a thoughtful hand on her chin as she appraised the spitfire of a girl that she had come to love as her own. Now, she seemed agitated even though Leia hadn't said a word. She was unique, but once in a while, she could see so much of her son in her.

Leia gave her a small, reassuring smile, "You don't need to ask my permission for anything, Rey. You have a choice, I won't be mad if you choose to completely leave, but I will ask you... If you deal with these people more will just sprout like weeds."

"I'll make sure that won't happen."

"Are you sure you want to do this? This isn't a distraction from your grief?"

"No... I mean yes. Yes, I want to do this, it's not a distraction." Rey says rising to her feet suddenly and she noticed Leia's wariness.

"Rey, I love you like the daughter I never had... If I ever lost you in any way, more so because of me..."

Rey suddenly took her hand, "That'll never happen. You're the mother who I should've had. I know you're meaning to put me in charge of it when you... I need to be prepared for that, if I choose that path. Don't I? I can't be weak."

"You never were, my dear."

Yes, she was, she was weak around _him_...

"May the force be with you," Leia kissed the back of her hand and Rey couldn't help but hug her, unknowing it was the last time either would ever see each other again.

 **Present Day**

Her eyes swept over him seductively, her forearm propped up against his shoulder as he played poker.

"You're very good at this." Rey mused as she watched him gather his winning chips.

"I'm good at many things, gorgeous." He wrapped an arm around her waist and gritted her teeth behind a fake smile.

"Show me." Rey whispered against his ear, removing his arm to tug at his wrist insistently.

The idiot didn't hesitate to start to lead her out of the casino towards his hotel room. Rey made sure to lock every door with the Force as the man went to pour some drinks.

"You're a spacecraft dealer?" Rey feigned curiosity at the datapad she was skimming through curiously on his desk.

"What? Oh, don't mess with that!" He whirled around and handed her a glass of champagne before going to quickly snatch the datapad from her hand. Too late, she had already seen Star Destroyers and X-wings. "I'm sorry. I don't want to discuss work now."

"It's alright… Neither do I." She closed her eyes and heard the sound of a cracking neck just as she waved her hand sideways with the Force. She pressed the hidden button on the tiny, silver heart locket she wore on her wrist and watched in the mirror above the desk as her form changed from a woman with red hair and blue eyes to herself again.

It was a device she had the luck of finding in her scavenger days back on Jakku. Rey began to search through the datapad again when the Force decided to show her Ben. The Force had horrible timing.

"Feel any better?" Rey asked absently, skimming through the man's datapad with her back to him.

She felt his eyes burn a path up her body. It must've been strange to see her in a tight dress, heels, and her hair free of any ponytails or buns.

"You were wearing something similar last time I saw you... Where are you?" He says curiously.

"Why would I tell you that?" She replied shortly, turning around to face him, setting down the datapad.

"Rey... I'd never hurt you." He says fiercely.

Rey snorted, "No, you'd only hurt those close to me and toy with my emotions."

He sighed, "I'm tired and quite frankly done with us being at each other's throats, more so now that this connection doesn't seem to be going away anytime soon. Let's set things straight then. I tried to kill you, you tried to kill me. I saved your life, you saved mine. Whatever I did in the past let's leave it there and from now on we don't ask about each other's business. We're even."

"Whatever you say, Ben. I've killed my past, just like you wanted. I've faced reality, thank you for opening my eyes." Rey says honestly and Ben's eyes widened, glimpsing something in her eyes something that wasn't there before and he opened his mouth to question her when she turned her head sharply at the rapping on the door.

"Gregor? Gregor, you bastard I know you're in there! You cheated! I've brought guards and they're about to blow this door down!" An alien screeched from outside and Rey heard blasters beginning to whir and the sound of electric sparks.

"Rey? What's going on?" Ben managed to touch her before she muttered a curse. He was in her surroundings now. The door was being shot at and he noticed the dead body on the floor in front of him and his jaw dropped.

Crap. Now she'd probably have to explain herself.

"Move your ass!" Rey shoved him aside just as a blast finally made a hole in the door where he was standing a second ago. "Get up, get up, you idiot!" she hauled him to his feet and she didn't check to see if he began to follow her as she ran towards the only exit now… the balcony.

"Shit." She looked down twenty stories below at a pool and then over her shoulder. Decisions, decisions.

"Don't. You. Dare." Ben growled beside her.

"I can't be caught. I can get shot, not you." Rey hopped shakily onto the edge of the balcony after taking off her heels.

"Rey, wait!" Ben knew he wouldn't be able to stop her so he climbed up and enveloped her in his arms despite her protests before they were falling.

 **A/N: quick little sidenote. I've only seen TLJ once on Dec. 14 at the movies so I don't remember half of what happened so the backstory of TLJ might be a bit messed up in this story like I can't remember what lightsaber got destroyed in the movie by Ky' and Rey. I'll go with Kylo's to put a little fun twist to my story, but the rest is going to be as canon as my mind can remember or find enough reliable info! Hehe. ^-^ Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

_You're a mystery_

 _I have traveled the world_

 _And there's no other girl like you, no one_

 _What's your history?_

 _Do you have a tendency to lead some people on?_

 _Cause I heard you do_

~ **Dive by Ed Sheeran**

* * *

Luckily, the pool was deep. So deep that Rey began to panic in his arms. He hugged her tightly and began to kick upwards, breaking the surface in time to avoid Rey from passing out.

Her arms wrapped around Ben's neck like a bruising vice, her cold cheek pressed tightly against his. He stayed there for a few more seconds than necessary, relishing her closeness for the first time. He couldn't resist pressing his lips to her head for a moment. It helped to quell his fear that she wasn't dead, but his body still shook from the scare.

She was going to be the death of him.

She wasn't out of trouble yet though, so he began to swim towards the edge of the pool despite having her stuck to him like a piece of gum.

"Hurry, Rey." He grabbed her waist and pulled her away from him to lift her onto land. "Go! I'm right behind you."

Except he wasn't. The last thing he managed to see was her running form before the Force disconnected them. Suddenly he was back in his chambers. He was on his hands and knees soaked to the bone and panting.

"No... NO!" Ben shouted in rage, slamming the floor with all the darkness of the Force, causing a fissure to form along the entire tiles.

"You won't win this time." He snarled to the Force as he steadily rose, hands shaking and vision gone red.

Ten minutes later he had changed to dry clothing and as soon he stalked out the door he stopped the first person passing by in the hall with the Force, a stormtrooper.

"Prepare a TIE for me alone. Tell nobody. I have personal business to attend to." Kylo ordered icily.

* * *

Rey didn't have a clue how she made it back to where she had hidden the Millennium Falcon other than from sheer adrenaline. It was then as she slid to the floor after the shuttle door had closed that she realized Ben was no longer with her.

Her heart felt like it was going to break out of her chest. She instantly snapped her head to the side, still panting when she heard pats on the steel floor.

"Peepers hey, boy." Rey broke into a smile and beckoned the little porg closer with her hand. "C'mere, Peep, it's me. Rey."

The creature hopped excitedly up to her and she cradled it like a baby in her arms. This place had been infested with porgs because of Chewy. Rey couldn't possibly keep them all so now Chewy practically had a porg farm wherever the Resistance was stationed at. But she did keep a runt of the litter, he was being picked on and Rey used to always shoo the others who hurt him. Peepers she called him, because he was always peeping around her legs for protection.

And she had to admit, he was pretty cute.

"Mommy's done with this city." She murmured, rising to her feet and pecking the top of Peepers head. He rumbled in contentment.

* * *

The shuttle door didn't even resist when he used the Force to open it. _What a downright piece of junk_. He didn't know what he hated most, this damn rusty can of a ship or Skywalker.

He stepped inside warily for he sensed Rey and didn't really felt like being hacked to pieces with her lightsaber or staff. Instead, he heard something else...

He followed the noise of light snores and sniffles all the way to the bunk bed of the ship. Ben froze at the sight of Rey sleeping. She was curled up covered in layers of blankets clutching an also sleeping demon spawn. What a horrid creature.

How had she not woken up? He was practically hovering over her.

The answer came when he heard congested breathing followed by a cough. His hand shot out to touch her forehead and he cursed when he felt her burning skin.

"Rey... Rey, wake up. Rey." Ben shook her gently, but desperately.

She sat bolt upright so suddenly their foreheads collided.

"Ow!" Rey shrieked hoarsely and the demon spawn had awaken screaming while he was cursing under his breath rubbing his forehead.

"Ben...? What the hell?" She says hoarsely through an open eye.

"You're sick." He spat.

"Well, yeah that's what happens when you fall into a freezing pool and then run a couple miles at night soaking wet-Peepers! Shut up will you!" She snapped at the demon spawn who she swiftly picked up and tucked between her crossed legs.

"And why do you have that thing?" He cringed at the creature in disgust.

"Peepers? He's my porg!" She lifted him up with a proud grin even though it growled at Ben and he glared at it. "Isn't he cute?"

"Adorable." Ben muttered sourly. It'll be skewered if it's ever left alone around him. He sat down at the edge of the bunk bed, leveling her with a solemn look.

"You left the Resistance." He stated but she still replied with a curt nod. "Then why didn't you come to me?"

"For obvious reasons," Rey scowled. "I'm not joining the First Order, Ben."

"I never asked you to," He retorted in exasperation. "We can start a new order together. The First Order died along with Snoke."

"Oh, did it?" Rey raised a skeptical brow. "You're practically radiating the Dark Side, Ben. How could you possibly make a better galaxy like that?"

He scooted closer to her and even with the both of them sitting down she had to tilt her head up a little to maintain eye contact. She visibly gulped at his proximity and stars did it satisfy his soul that he had this effect on her.

He could get lost in those hazel pools just as he saw her get lost in his midnight skies.

"I see darkness in you, too. Be it a little, your Force is already tainted... It feels good, doesn't it? The anger, the fear, the passion. You've seen it, felt it." He had raised his hand to lightly trace his fingertips across her red cheek. "I feel the same, except with the Light Side. Allow me to teach you, please, and you may teach me. We'll be unstoppable. No Resistance, no First Order. Just us for now."

"Ben, I..." Rey was at a loss for words, taking his hand away from her face. "I don't know..."

"Come with me. I'll keep you hidden. Until we can make a decent plan."

"Wait... Come with you?" Her eyes widen and her hand reached up to trace the scar on his cheek. "This isn't the Force bond. You really are here? How did you find me?"

He rolled his eyes, "I saw enough to know it was Canto Bight."

A shudder ran through her body and Ben could see cold sweat forming on her brow.

"We have to go. I can get you healed back on the Finalizer." Ben removed her blankets and scooped her into his arms along with the porg. She was so weak she didn't even resist, just laid her head on his shoulder.

"My 'saber, my staff..." She mumbled, pointing them out.

Ben used the Force to bring her weapons along and buckled her inside the TIE. She was awake, but he could see she wasn't quite conscious, probably delirious because of the fever. On the Finalizer, he scooped her up again and hastily made his way to his chambers. The corridors were empty, only droids were around sweeping and shining the floors. It was rotation time, perfect.

"Rey? Wake up." He had laid her down on his bed. "You're safe now."

Rey didn't respond. Ben cursed under his breath as he removed his gloves hastily. He'd only ever done this a couple of times, a long time ago since heling with the Force was mostly a Jedi's expertise and he's only done it on minor cuts and bruises not for a sickness. This was Rey, he must do this. So, he took a deep breath, sat beside her, and hovered his hands above her chest in deep meditation. He felt his Force slowly heal her and he strained himself more than once, but shook it off as best as he could. It felt like a lifetime later when Rey's eyes fluttered open, her breathing back to normal and Ben felt her forehead, it was cool.

He let out a long, tired breath of relief. His hands were shaking, his hair sticking to the sweat on his forehead.

"Ben…? Hey, you're nose!" Rey gasped.

Ben brought a finger to nose and saw that is was bleeding, "I'm fine. Just out of practice. How do you feel?" He says, wiping the remaining blood with the back of his sleeve.

"I feel better. Thank you… Crap. The Millennium Falcon!" Rey suddenly realized, sitting upright.

 _The things she worried about._

He sighed exasperated, "That piece of junk is fine. You hid it well in that cave."

"What if somebody steals it?"

Ben couldn't help but burst into laughter at the absurdity. Rey's expression turned into one of shock, but slowly she also started to giggle. Ben was awestruck, her laughter was such a beautiful sound.

"It's nice. Seeing you smile, even more laugh." Rey says taking his hand and squeezing it between her small ones.

He lifted his hand to cup her face. His thumbs circled her temples, feeling her soft baby hairs. At that moment he realized how young she was, just a girl, but in many ways a grown woman.

"How old are you exactly?" He asked curiously.

She pursed her perfect pink lips, "I think I'm nineteen, almost twenty. I don't have an exact date. Why?"

"Now I feel like an old man." He sighed.

"What? How old are you?"

"Twenty-nine."

Rey grinned mischievously, "You're not old. You're a five-year-old stuck in a man's body."

"A child you say?" He narrowed his eyes at her, causing her to blush and inhale sharply as she felt his Force change to what can only be described as lust.

His lips crashed with hers and she instantly responded with fervor. His tongue seeking entrance she willingly gave, but it was a fight for dominance. Her hands buried in his hair, his hands gripping her hips. There was no lightness, no softness in this kiss. It was just hunger and fear and lust and frustration all being released into a searing moment.

Ben suddenly flipped her down on the bed, his mouth placing hot, open-mouthed kisses along her jaw, neck, and stopping to suck at the soft spot behind her ear. She moaned so softly, her entwined fingers in his hair rose goosebumps along his skin.

Finally, she was his and he meant to prove it.

His nose trailed up and down the length of her neck and shoulder, his hands wandering down her waist until he stopped at the juncture of her shoulder and neck to bite and suck greedily. Rey didn't protest, lost in sensations she's never felt. Warmth she's never experienced, hatred and love coexisting.

He released her with a satisfying pop and pecked her lips and closed eyelids, "You're so beautiful."

She opened her eyes, pupils dilated as she sat up along with him. She took his face and kissed his cheek where his scar was before wrapping her arms around him.

He could feel her Force. A second ago he could describe it as blood red, now it was a blinding white light of hope and happiness...

 _"RAWWWRRR!"_

Ben turned his head sharply and there stood the little demon spawn on the nightstand and he swore it was judging him somehow. It was about to have a fatal _accident_ when Rey pulled away to glance at it.

"Peepers. Oh, you poor thing must be hungry and thirsty."

Ben had to fight to keep his jaw closed. Her attention to had just been stolen by the ugliest creature in the galaxy. He watched disgruntled as she picked it up and went looking for the kitchen. It glared at him over her shoulder and he cursed inwardly.

"Oh, your days are counted." Ben whispered vehemently, thinking of ways to kill it to make it look like an accident.

"What?" Rey turned around slightly, hearing him say something.

"Oh, nothing." He instantly pulled on a smile. "I'll call for someone to bring food."

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! I finally have time to update! I was so busy with finals, college life drains you so much ugh. I'm on vacation now so I'm able to update more frequently, work on new fanfics, and catch up on my fandoms! Please check out m other Reylo fanfic Forgotten Light if you love this one! Thank you for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**


End file.
